


Be My Boyfriend for Like Two Minutes

by erensbootydestroysall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensbootydestroysall/pseuds/erensbootydestroysall
Summary: Poor Eren Jaeger just wanted a simple date with the cutie Thomas Wagner. His dreams get crushed when he realized that Thomas stood him up. All alone at the diner feeling pathetic and- oh shit. Is that Jean? He can NOT let him see him like this..





	Be My Boyfriend for Like Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> another short one shot. Please enjoy! :)

“Are you ready to order sir?” the perky waitress questioned once more.

  
“No, I’m still waiting for someone.” Eren responded for the third time now. Pathetic.

  
“Alright, let me know when you’re ready.” And with that said she went off.

  
Eren checked his phone for the umpteenth time. Still no new notifications. He sighed and looked around. He must look like a loser sitting alone for thirty minutes. Maybe his date was running late? He opened his phone and tapped the conversation with Thomas. He scrolled up to when they were discussing the date.

  
3 p.m at Marias.

  
It’s 3:35.

  
As a part of his nervous habit, Eren began frantically tapping his index finger on the table and got a case of the shaky leg. Should he text him again? Double texting is one thing, but would Thomas think he’s weird if he started to quadruple text? Is that just too obsessive? Eren ran his hands through his hair while letting a long sigh escape his lips. Why the fuck would Thomas ask him out if he was just going to stand him up anyways? He thought that Thomas was into him. Why else would he constantly flirt with Eren every chance he got? Eren decided to give Thomas twenty more minutes and if he’s not here, he’ll leave with his head hung low. He started to fiddle around with his phone to keep him distracted from his self deprecating thoughts. Maybe he got into an accident on the way? God if that were true, Eren would feel so guilty for assuming the worst. His thoughts of “what ifs” were interrupted when a basket of breadsticks slid into his view . He looked up and saw that it was the waitress from earlier. Great, now he’s getting pity breadsticks. He did not need this.

  
“Look I appreciate the sentiment and all but I don’t need your pity.”

  
The young server looked caught off guard for a second before she put on her professional customer service smile on again. “Oh, these aren’t from me. They’re from that man over there.” She said, pointing across to a guy sitting at one of the bar stools. “You’re lucky. He’s hot.” She giggled as she left.

  
He looked towards the bar area and saw a dark haired man staring at him. He did a quick body scan. Black slacks. White button up with his sleeves pushed up. His feet are dangling over the floor. Can he not reach the floor? The thought had Eren stifle a small laugh. Noticing Eren’s smile, the man put his hand up and did a small wave.

  
Eren turned away from his gaze. This is even worse. Even a stranger from across the room can see how Eren clearly got stood up. He didn’t need a random person butting into his business like this. He pushed the basket of breadsticks away from him. He’s Eren Jaeger! He has too much pride to just measly accept this appetizer. Maybe he should just leave..

  
“You too good for breadsticks?” a new voice appeared. It was the breadstick man. Hm. He was short. Seems like Eren’s observation was correct. He didn’t notice from afar but now that the man is right in front of his table, Eren realized that the waitress was right. He was hot. Still, that doesn’t mean that Eren’s going to accept any free handouts.

  
“I’m too good for your pity actually.” Eren corrected.

  
The man scoffed. “Please. You think too highly of yourself. You looked so upset sitting there in your little emo world. Food always helps.” He said as he sat down on the other side of the booth.

  
Eren eyed the man. “I didn’t say you could sit here.”

  
“Oh I’m sorry, were you waiting for someone? Because it’s obvious that no one’s gonna show.”

  
Eren’s eyed widened. Ouch. How dare this random ass man walk up to him just insult him like that? He took a piece of the insulting food in front of him and chucked it at the smug man.

  
Judging from his reaction, it was easy to see that the man did not see that coming. Eren had to admit, seeing his face go from cocky to bewildered brought a small victory laugh out of him.

  
“Ugh, disgusting. My face is full of grease now.” He grimaced while grabbing some napkins to wipe his face.

“Serves you right. What makes you think you can disrespect me like that?” Eren reprimanded.

  
Another suave smile appeared on the man’s irritating face. “I wasn’t aware I was with the King. My apologies, your majesty.” His voice was oozing sarcasm and that irked Eren even more. Ready to leave this place and forget everything that happened, he stopped as he saw who just entered the diner.

  
Two toned hair. Smug ass smile. Ugly horse face. It’s no other than

  
“Jean..” Eren grumbled out.

  
“What?”

  
Eren looked at breadstick man, suddenly feeling nervous. “Don’t look now, but that guy who just entered-

  
The man made a show of turning his head around and stared at the entrance.

  
“I said don’t look!” Eren objected.

  
“I don’t follow your rules.” The man retorted.

  
“Stop please!” desperation seeping into Eren’s voice. “That’s my ex and if he knows that I got stood up I’ll never hear the end of it.” Eren tried hiding his face behind the menu and tried to encourage the man to do the same. That is, until an idea struck him. He stared at the man. When he kept his mouth shut, he looked charming as hell. There’s a small chance that this could work.

 

“My eyes are up here kid.” He said, interrupting Eren’s train of thought.

  
“Laugh.” Eren commanded with serious eyes and an authoritative tone.

  
“What?”

  
“Laugh. Smile. Do something so it looks like you’re having a great time with me.”

  
“Sorry kid, I don’t do laughs or smiles. Besides, I’m having a shitty time with you. Who throws breadsticks at a good Samaritan?” he asked, pretending to be a victim.

  
“Please…uh..what’s your name again?”

  
“Levi.”

Levi. Huh. It suits him somehow.

  
“Levi, please just do me this solid once. I’ll buy your meal if you want me to.”

  
Levi took a second or two to ponder about it.

  
“What’s your name?” he asked.

  
Eren brightened up. “Eren!” he said a little too excitedly.

  
“Eren..”Levi said, testing the name out and rolling it on his tongue. “Listen up Eren, I’ll tell you what…”

  
“Yes..?” the boy asked, eager for the man’s answer.

  
Levi picked up another breadstick from the basket and threw it at Eren’s face.

  
“No.” he simply answered.

  
Eren scoffed but said nothing. He did the same thing after all..

  
“I don’t need your money and from my interaction with you so far, I don’t see why I should help you. You’ve been nothing but a brat to me. In fact, what’s stopping me from making a scene right now and paint you as a loser?”

  
His eyes widened in fear. “You wouldn’t.”

  
“Oh but I would.”

  
“Please! Levi no please I’ll do literally anything if you play along.”

  
“Anything?” his tone indicating that Eren is about to face hell.

  
Accepting his fate, Eren agreed and Levi reached over the table to whisper in Eren’s ear and damn did his ears enjoy hearing a smooth deep voice gently whisper so close to him. He shook his head. Focus Eren.  
He slumped his shoulders and sighed.

  
Aggressively stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth Eren moaned loudly enough for the whole diner to hear him. “Thank you SO much Levi. What did I ever do to deserve a guy as amazing as you?” It took every fiber being in his body for Eren not to cringe. Levi whispered for him to go on. Eren rolled his eyes. “You’re so hot! And your short stature is such a turn on for me.” He looked to see Levi stifling an evil smile. He seemed to be enjoying this way too much. Ass.

  
“Anything for you, my little piglet. I know you love to eat greasy, fattening, heart clogging junk food.”

  
“P-piglet?” he questioned the unusual pet name.

  
“Eren?”

  
“Jean?”

  
He didn’t need to look up to know that it was him. Unfortunately, Eren had become all too familiar with that voice. He still looked however. There he was, standing with a hand on his hip and his head cocked to the side all while wearing a conceited grin on his stupid gorgeous horse face. Yep. It’s Jean.

  
“Damn Jaeger, I’ve never seen you stuff that much food in your mouth.” He said. Eren fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Who starts a conversation like that?

  
He continued to chew until he had enough room to open his mouth and offer him his retort but Levi spoke in place of him.

  
“Food isn’t the only thing he can stuff his mouth with.” Levi casually stated while leaning back in his seat.

  
Eren’s eyes bugged out and he choked on the huge piece of bread in his mouth. Jean looked surprised and he acknowledged Levi’s presence. “Who are you?” Jean asked.

  
Eren banged his fist on the table, still having his throat clogged with food. He needed something to wash this down.

  
“Levi.”

  
Eren frantically looked around for a glass of water while the two men continued to have their conversation and ignore a dying Eren.

  
“So are you his new boyfriend?” Jean asked as if it were some type of joke.

  
“Why do you care?” Levi responded, not giving Jean any special attention.

  
Eren spotted the waitress from earlier carrying a glass of water on a tray. He saw the opportunity and took it. Literally. Eren snatched the refreshing, ice cold, life saving water from the tray and gulped down the water like his life depended on it. Actually, his life did depend on it. He slammed the empty glass down on the table and let out a content sigh. “Ah, much better.” The waitress angrily took the glass away and walked away. She definitely wasn’t pleased with Eren’s actions but he couldn’t care less.

  
“You’re so dramatic Eren.” Jean bitterly stated.

  
“What!! I was choking and you two ignored me!” Eren said in defense.

“That’s my Eren.” Levi began “Always causing some sort of scene.” He sighed and slightly shook his head. “How do I put up with you?” he asked lovingly.

  
Eren had to admit, Levi was committed to the role but this was not the deal! If he wanted to look like a fool in front of Jean, he wouldn’t have asked for Levi’s help. He can do that all on his own.

  
Jean barked out a laugh. “I know right? Now imagine dealing with him for a year! The dude throws so many tantrums and get’s riled up over every little thing. It’s like he doesn’t even know how to tone it down!” he said through more fits of laughter. “The dude needs to learn how to chill.” He managed to say while clutching his stomach and laughing some more.

  
Eren stared down at his hands on his lap and awkwardly scratched his thighs while Jean was recalling more of Eren’s flaws. He’s right. He is a pain in the ass to deal with. It’s no wonder Jean broke up with him. He really needed to get out of here right now. He was feeling frustrated and (surprise surprise) upset. He can’t cry in front of his ex and a man he just met. He needs to leave immediately.

  
“Wow, I’m surprised Eren wasn’t the one who broke up with you.”

  
Jean stopped his laughing and Eren looked at Levi. He continued “Being in a relationship doesn’t mean dealing with a person. It means you accept them, flaws and all. I’m surprised Eren managed to accept your bronco looking face and sleazy attitude for a year.”

  
Eren was speechless. Was Levi being serious?

  
Jean stood there flabbergasted for several seconds before stuttering his response. “Y-yeah well whatever.” He turned to Eren. “You've clearly downgraded.” He said before turning on his heels and walking away.

  
It was silent for a moment.

  
“D-did you mean that?” Eren softly asked, afraid that Levi would say no and say how Jean was right about his attitude.

  
“Of course I did. Yeah, you’re a brat, but he’s just a dick.” Levi explained.

  
“But, he was right. I do get riled up over the smallest thing. I mean, you were trying to be nice and gave me free food and what do I do? I throw it at your face.” Eren was starting to feel like a misbehaved child.

  
Levi laughed. It caught Eren off guard. “What’s so funny?”

  
“It’s true. I didn’t expect you to react like a little shit but I didn’t seem to mind for some reason. It’s fun to see you all pissy and shit.”

  
Eren grew red for some reason. Jean never thought it was fun to see him get angry at all.

  
“You say that because you haven’t seen me really angry before. If you did, you would’ve agreed with Jean.”

 

“Unless you turn into some raging fifteen meter monster when you’re angry, I don’t think it’s that bad.” Levi assured him.

  
Eren wasn’t sure how to feel. He wasn’t used to this…acceptance. Most people in his life try to change Eren and his anger habits but it’s a part of him. He couldn’t just get rid of the fiery passion he had. It always annoyed him how his friends, family and partners always tried to change that aspect of him. Now Levi, a random stranger he just met is making him feel comfortable in his own skin for once.

  
“Thanks…” Eren said dumbly. It was the only thing that felt right to say.

  
Levi stared at Eren in silence for a while, clearly having some serious thoughts inside his head. He dismissed them with a shake of the head and small huff. He leaned over the table, closer to Eren until their faces were mere centimeters apart.

  
Eren was brought out of his pensive state when his brain registered that an attractive man was dangerously close to his face.

  
“L-levi?”

  
Levi kept his gaze fixated on Eren for a bit longer before he let a playful smile appear on his face. He flicked Eren’s forehead. “Idiot.”

  
“Ow!” Eren rubbed his forehead, not expecting the sudden infliction of pain. “What was that for?”

  
“For being an idiot. Weren’t you listening?” he chastised softly.

  
Eren smiled. Then a sudden idea popped in his head. “I still haven’t ordered anything yet. Do you want anything?” he asked, still not forgetting the offer he made earlier.

  
“That depends. Are you gonna throw whatever you order at my face?”

  
Eren laughed. “Only if you won’t be an ass.”

  
“No promises there.” Levi assured.

  
Eren felt his phone buzz and checked to see who it was. It was Thomas. It was something about him apologizing that he couldn’t make it. Eren cleared the notification and put his phone away. He placed his attention towards Levi and found himself smiling.

  
He had better things to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I appreciate each and every single kudos, bookmark, and comment :> I'm also thinking about writing a multi chapter ereri fic in the future!! (lets hope i can actually do it lol) Thank you very much for reading my silly work


End file.
